


Looking For Trouble

by consultingoncer



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/F, First Kiss, Getting Together, woman with swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingoncer/pseuds/consultingoncer
Summary: “Dr. Saira Bellum,” the woman across from her placed a sword under her chin, tilting it up. Bellum shivered from the chill of the metal against her skin. “Have I threatened you before?”Countess Cleo is a well respected and feared pirate who runs into Dr. Saira Bellum in Tortuga. Both are looking for trouble, but find something else.
Relationships: Dr. Saira Bellum/Countess Cleo (Carmen Sandiego)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 34





	Looking For Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Pirates of the Caribbean! 
> 
> I thought that Countess Cleo would make a perfect pirate, as she loves crime and treasure, and this little fic happened. Leave some love and let me know what you think!

Bellum wondered how she always ended up in the strangest of situations. She arrived at the island with the goal of getting replacement parts and somehow found herself in a bar, face to face with a pirate she had only heard rumors about. 

“Dr. Saira Bellum,” the woman across from her placed a sword under her chin, tilting it up. Bellum shivered from the chill of the metal against her skin. “Have I threatened you before?”

“I can’t recall having the pleasure,” Bellum smirked. “And by the looks of you,” her eyes raked over the other woman, covered in expensive lace and layers of delicate necklaces, “I would venture a guess that you’re the infamous Cleo. Heard she docked today. ‘The beauty of a princess, the fierceness of a queen,’ isn’t it? You’re definitely not someone I would easily forget.”

The other woman remained quiet, her dark eyes darting over Bellum’s face. Under the low lighting, Bellum could make out dark eyeliner dragged across her eyes. And if she looked closely enough, she could even see a faint scar running down her jaw. 

“There should be a ‘Countess’ in there somewhere,” Cleo said, finally removing the sword. Bellum let out a breath she didn’t even know she had been holding. “Tortuga,” she gestured to the room. “Tell me Saira. Why are you here?”

“People usually call me Dr. Bellum.”

“I think I prefer Saira,” Countess Cleo sheathed the sword. “Feels more  _ personal _ that way, doesn’t it?”

“What business is it of yours?” Bellum raised an eyebrow.

“Entertain me,”

“You’ll find it strange.”

“I find that ‘strange’ is often a matter of perspective, doctor.”

Unknowns were a rarity in Tortuga. It was a place where everyone knew your name, your business, and any minute or relevant detail of your life as soon as you stepped foot on the island. Word traveled fast here and secrets were worth more than gold. But despite the other woman’s reputation, Bellum somehow felt that she could trust her. She drummed her fingers on the counter, picking her words carefully before answering.

“I’m in need of supplies.”

“For what?”

“Repairs.”

“Run in with the king?”

Bellum’s face flushed momentarily. “Let’s call it an experiment gone awry.”

“Oh?” the countess looked amused. 

“Our current explosives,” she started. “I’m sure you’re aware of their drawbacks, running your own ship. I find them too difficult to obtain and too difficult to create. So, I’ve been designing my own creations. Unfortunately, I haven’t been able to find a good testing site and have...damaged things in the process. I left my previous crew since they decided they weren’t in need of a competent doctor and have been traveling on my own ever since.”

“You’re mad,” Cleo laughed.    
  
“I know,” Bellum smiled. “But if I wasn’t things would be much duller otherwise.”

In need of a drink, Bellum beckoned the barkeeper close. “One for her as well,” she glanced over at Cleo. The man poured two glasses of amber liquid, sliding them over. 

“So what about yourself Countess? Why Tortuga?”

“Crew wanted to make a pit stop. The ladies needed catching up with acquaintances. All that nonsense,” she waved a hand.

“You’ll have to do better than that to convince me,” Bellum quirked a smile, leaning back in her seat and taking a sip of her drink. The roar of the clamorous room seemed nonexistent; the only person she could focus on was the countess. The woman across from her was stunning, with a sharp intelligent glean in her eyes that was rare these days, and she found it hard to believe that Cleo didn’t have anyone waiting for her here at the island.

“Convince you? What’s not to understand?” Cleo furrowed her eyebrow. 

“Oh I understand why you’re in Tortuga,” Bellum studied the countess. “Just not why a woman like you finds herself alone at a bar.”

“A woman like me?”

“A captain without her crew, and the most engaging company I’ve had all night.”

“I held a sword to your throat when you approached me.”

“As I said, the most engaging company I’ve had all night. I doubt someone as enchanting as you would spend the night alone,” Bellum cocked an eyebrow. "You being here by yourself, one might think you’re looking for trouble.”

“I’m not looking for trouble,” Cleo said, but the shine in her eyes proved otherwise.

“Hm,” Bellum grinned. “What a horrible way to live.”

“Quite,” the countess said coyly, leaning in. “I might say trouble found me.” 

“I’m glad I did,” Bellum’s face softened. She paused, thinking. The sun had set not three hours ago and they still had the long hours of the night. Not knowing if she was able to see Cleo after tonight, she hoped to take advantage of the rest of their time together. “And would it be too presumptuous of me to inquire about your plans for the remainder of the evening?”   


“Not at all,” the countess slowly smiled and stood, holding out a hand. “Come back with me to my ship.”

***

Bellum closed the door as Cleo settled down into her usual velvet chair. The candles flickered, creating a soft light around the room. Shrugging off her jacket, she walked over to Cleo. The countess had one leg gracefully crossed over the other, watching Bellum with dark eyes. 

The doctor stepped closer, her legs brushing up against the other woman. Her eyes flicked down to Cleo’s lips, reaching out to cup her jaw. She brushed a finger over the scar on Cleo’s jawline, seeing it in the light, before touching Cleo’s lips with the pad of her thumb. 

“You’re radiant,” Bellum whispered, admiring her. 

As Bellum studied her face, Cleo just felt her cheeks warm. The tenderness in her feather-light touch and the intensity behind Bellum’s gaze, focused solely on her, set her skin on fire. 

“May I?” Bellum asked, quietly. Cleo nodded imperceptibly, reaching out to tuck the doctor’s hair behind her ear. 

Bellum pulled the countess’s lips down to meet hers, kissing her slowly and thoroughly. Cleo’s hands came up to the nape of Bellum’s neck, urging her closer. It was like kissing the sea, so very deep that she felt like she was drowning and learning to breathe anew. 

Bellum pressed up against Cleo, settling onto her lap as the countess pulled her in by the lapels of her coat. Bellum was determined to memorize what she could, holding her closely, from the shine of her eyes to the curve of her lips to the sharpness of her jawline. Finally breaking apart to breathe, Bellum placed her hands on the countess’s chest, steadying her breath. She rested her forehead against Cleo’s, feeling the numerous layered necklaces under her touch. She opened her eyes, looking down. 

“Are these black pearls?” she asked in astonishment. Cleo only gave a pleased smile in response, leaning in to catch the corner of Bellum’s mouth. 

“This necklace...however did you come by it?” Bellum asked, hooking a finger around the delicate pearls. She leaned back slightly to see Cleo’s smirk.    
  
“Persuasion.”   


“Friendly?” 

“That’s up to you,” Cleo whispered, pressing a kiss to her earlobe. “Do you consider this friendly?”

Feeling the countess’s breath hit her skin, a shiver ran down Bellum’s spine. She exhaled sharply, feeling Cleo drag her lips across her jaw. “That depends. Do you usually get so  _ intimate _ with your enemies?” 

“Only the ones that interest me,” the countess worked her way down, placing kisses along Bellum’s jawline.

“Well, the world is a big place. Lots of interesting people,” Bellum’s breath hitched as Cleo bit down gently on her neck. 

“Hm, and to think that I had the good fortune to meet you,” the countess murmured, the vibration of her words tingling against Bellum’s skin. 

“Good fortune indeed,” Bellum’s mouth tilted up. Cleo felt Bellum’s smile, even before she reached up to kiss her again. She held her close, determined to remember what she could before the sun lay claim to them in the morning. 

***

The sun eventually rose, casting its warm glow on the two women curled around each other in bed. 

“You know,” Cleo started.

“Hm?” Bellum stirred, her voice still laced with sleep.

“I’ve been in need of a first mate for some time now, if you’re looking for a place to hang your hat,” Cleo tried, and largely failed, to keep her aura of disinterest. 

“Someone to keep you out of trouble?” Bellum opened up her eyes, propping herself up her elbow to look at Cleo. The countess lay amid the white sheets, her hair slightly disheveled.  _ I can get used to waking up like this _ , Bellum thought. 

“Oh Saira, not just anyone,” Cleo said softly, uncharacteristically vulnerable. Bellum reached to tangle her fingers in Cleo’s, pressing a kiss to the inside of her wrist.

She smiled. “Welcome aboard, doctor.”

-End

  
  
  



End file.
